Conventionally, laser welding is known as a technique for welding of structural members. As a method of checking the accurate formation of a welded part by laser welding, Patent Document 1 discloses judging a welding defect by non-contact monitoring of reflected light of laser light or plasma light emitted from the welded part during the laser welding.